Lucky
by SkyTheGreat
Summary: Their was no such thing as hope or freedom. When your caged in your entire life, that's what you tend to think. When you have needles being poked into you left and right, that's what you tend to think. When your a human that can turn into a pokemon that's what you tend to think. Accepting ocs!
1. Chapter 1

It was almost funny. I spent all my life running so I didn't die, and now, here I am, sitting in the cage waiting for death to envelope me.

There were no tears left. My eyes felt dry, and itchy. Death seemed so close, yet it was far. I could taste it, yet I couldn't grab a hold of it.

The comments that were constantly sent my way didn't even hurt anymore. Freak, was nothing now. It was almost a compliment. Your going to die soon, was heaven to me. It no longer held fear, instead, it was filled with hope.

Hope. The word was sweet in my mouth. Not once in my life had I ever had "hope". I called it luck. Every time something good happened to me, I was never filled with hope. I just thought I was lucky.

Lucky. That's my name. Or, the name I gave myself. I was lucky, I was lucky to have survived the fire, yet luck seemed to wear thin for after the fire my pursuers caught me.

Fire, they said, was free. Free, was a word I didn't know of. Hope and Free, they were meaningless. Until now. Now, I hoped to be free. I hoped to die.

But, alas, hope is not real. It never was real. It's something those human made up so they didn't give up.

Humans were smart beings then. Making up stuff to survive, and now there're at the top of the food chain. And my people were at the bottom.

My people the, pokehumans.

**The form will be on my profile ^J^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucky**

'This place reeks of fear and anger,' Lucky thought, as she huddled in the back of the cage. The smell of fear was choking the air, swirling up like a forest fire. Though the smell made sense, this place was something humans dreamed about. Laughing it off as not real or just a "bad dream."

Maybe it was just a bad dream, an endless nightmare that would never end. But, that was just hope talking. Lucky closed her eyes, welcoming the sleep that would never come. Nobody could sleep through screams of help, cries of pain. Lucky pulled her legs up to her chest, sucking in deep breaths.

She has done it again. Her thoughts had gone off into the damn sunset, and now she was stuck to think about what would happen next. Why couldn't she just be normal, and be waiting for her prince charming to show up. But, this was reality, nothing would change that.

She lived in a cruel world. A world where fear choked you, and anger sang you a lullaby. Where hope was nothing more than a thought and freedom was so far you couldn't taste it. Lucky has sometimes thought of being free. She saw it like fire. Fire, burned, and went wherever they wanted to go. They would never be stuck to one place, they were truly free.

Lucky heard someone clear their throat, and in an instant her head snapped up, a snarl adorned her lips. Though the look never scared anyone, she figured what the hell. And it didn't scare this woman either. Big surprise.

"I know how cramped it is in there. Would you like to come out?" the dark skinned woman asked her, smiling sweetly.

Did I mention Lucky loved surprises?

**Donut**

They were taunting him, he knew it. He watched enviously as the scientist chowed down on their buffet of food, and shared stories about their family. Family. The word held almost no meaning to him. He had never really had a "family." Well, he thought he did at one time, though he didn't remember them. He sometimes visualized them, though they were very blurry, he could make out something's.

Donut heard a growl, and he didn't even flinch. His stomach was not happy right now, and neither was he. Donut looked around the room, nobody else, but the scientist, were in here. Why was he the only one in here? Death was the first thing that came to mind. But he didn't care if he died, if destiny said it was his time, then he would go without a fight. His gut told him he wasn't going to die though, or maybe that was the hunger talking. Either way, he knew something was up.

Donut watched as all of the scientist packed up their food and walked away from him. He had been hoping that they would give him some food. There was another reason why you couldn't trust hope, it never was true.

He heard the pecking of heels and he calmly turned his head to look at the sound. A dark skinned woman, probably about 40 or so, walked to his cage. Her black hair was held in a tight bun, and the clip board against her chest, made her look professional. She greeted him with a kid smile, Donut has learned early on that smiles were fake, but hers, they held almost a warm feeling. That was new. Nut didn't need any more surprises though, his heart wouldn't be able to take it. A smile that made him feel warm, oh he just had to keep living. Sarcasm.

"Would you like to come out?" she asked kindly.

Surprise.

**Keen**

How Keen hated whispers. He didn't know if they were about him, or about the girl next him. He and her were "friends" or two people that could relate to pain. He knew her as Lucky, and she knew him as Keen. They would often talk about what it would be like to be outside, to live a normal life. Of course those were just dreams, and dreams never did some true.

Keen heard someone, probably a scientist, walk by, effectively shutting the whispers. He couldn't say that he didn't enjoy it being quiet. He expected the scientist to keep walking, and he was very surprised when she stopped at Lucky's cage. He squinted to see the lady, barely making out a older, dark skinned woman. Why the hell did he have to have this bad eye sight?

The woman cleared her throat, and something you would never think you would hear.

"I know how cramped it is in there. Would you like to come out?" she asked, Keen could hear the kindness in her voice, the sincerity, and he was waiting for himself to wake up. This was just a dream, like every other good thing in his life.

"I won't leave Keen," Lucky replied, her voice was void of emotion. Keen knew she only used that voice when she talked to people she didn't know, or didn't really like. He had heard her voice full of emotion when she talked about being here, her fears.

"The simipour shape shifter?" she asked, Keen was smart enough to know that she was looking at him. He tried to sit up straighter and at least look helpful or strong. Though he knew he didn't. He was a wimp, and he knew it.

"Fine, but if he dies, it's on you," she said, her smile reappeared after that. 'If I died?' Keen asked himself slowly. He wouldn't die. Would he? What did this lady plan to do? Was it safe? Well, duh it wasn't safe. You were about to escape a bunch or insane scientist, it was safe as running through fire like a headless chicken.

"Now, I'll get you out," and with that said Keen heard a click sound, meaning that something had been unlocked. Maybe he could dream.

**Fear**

Fear watched in triumph as the man had to bandage his hand. Why? Because she bit him, that's why. It wasn't her fault though, he did try to inject her with something. Fear knew he was glaring daggers of pure hate right now, and if looks could kill, she knew she wouldn't be alive. But looks can't kill, because if they did, every person here would be dead, as she had gave them all a soul shaking glare.

"Professor, I can take her from here," a dark skinned woman offered, she had a kind smile on her lips. Fear almost threw up, how can anyone here smile like that? THEY WERE TURNING 5 YEAR OLDS INTO POKEMON FOR PETE'S SAKE! So, yea, just freaking smile, and act like kids aren't dying every single second, let's see how that turns out. 'I can see her vomiting rainbows,' Fear thought sarcastically.

"Professor Heidi! I- I didn't see you there, um, she is a bit dangerous, maybe you shouldn't," the man replied. Well, you can, if you were willing to lose a finger or five.

"Oh nonsense, you were just mean to her that's all," Heidi replied, brushing him off. Fear cocked an eyebrow, she was going to bite whatever moron decided to stick their hand in here. Being a jerk had nothing to do with her biting them.

"Hi, I'm He-"

"Cut the crap, woman. Your being nice for a reason, so spit it out. Your wasting the time I use to glare at people," Fear cut her off, her glare hardened from under her light blue bangs. She didn't have time for introductions.

"Right to the point I see," she chuckled at Fear, acting as if Fear hadn't tried to rip a guy's finger off. She was way to laid back. A person, Fear (wink, wink, nudge, nudge), would take her out with ease.

"I know you hate being in there. Why don't I just let you out."

This was the first time, Fear had ever been surprised in her life.

**Hope**

Hope sat stiffly, there was an overwhelming sense of fear gripping at her gut, and it slowly made its way up her throat. Oh, wait that's vomit.

Hope felt the little food she had, bread and soup, push its way out of her mouth and she threw up. Her eyes were watery, and her throat was scratchy, her breathing shallow and swift. Blood splattered the walls, the screams of children ringing in her ears like a sick lullaby.

She heard the 5 year old girl screaming for her mother. The mother that would never come, the mother that had lost her baby girl. Hope watched completely mortified as the girls head rolled away from her body. They had placed her head on a cutting board and had hacked it off.

If she had any more food in her stomach she would have thrown up again. They were killing them because they were deemed useless. 'Because we were said to be broken,' Hope thought, her thoughts were jumbled up in her head, one after the next, until one of them permanently etched itself into her brain.

_** 'I'm next.'**_

Before she knew it, Hope let out a scream of pure and utter despair. She curled herself into a ball, the tears just falling, she didn't stop them. If they came, then fine, she was about to die anyway.

Hope felt her cage getting lifted up, and she let out a whimper, this was the end. At least now she would be free. She wouldn't have to feel the pain the scientist put her through. She actually felt Hope. Oh the irony.

"You don't have to cry. I don't plan on killing you," a woman's voice broke through her melt down. Hope looked up at the lady, her light brown eyes meeting dark ones. The dark skinned lady smiled at Hope, it was one of those smile's your parent gave you when you were scared. Hope pressed her lips together, she refused to speak.

"I'm Heidi, and I came here to save you," she said softly, her words flowing out of her lips gently. Hope had never been spoken to _this_ gently before. She was usually talked to in a tough manner, and it scared her, but this woman didn't scare her. It almost welcomed her. Almost.

Hope wasn't stupid, she knew when she was going to be played, so she kept herself away from people so they wouldn't mess with her, but the smile on the woman's face was so sincere. She felt her mouth open and she said something she would have never expected.

"My name is Hope."

…

**HEYO CHERRY TOMATOES, it's your girl Sky here with an awesome update. So we meet some of the experiments, and this strange scientist named Heidi. Is she to be trusted? Tell me what you guys think in the reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Truce, Scale, and Moon**

He may not seem like it, but Truce was never a patient guy. He absolutely hated waiting, and if he actually had a choice, he would have left by now. But he didn't have a choice. Professor Heidi had told him to wait right here.

He glanced around at the surroundings. It was covered with thick trees, rocks and stone lay everywhere, just waiting for you to step on them. Almost as dangerous as legos. Legos hurt, Truce knew that from a personal experience.

"Oi, Truce." He heard a very annoyed voice hiss at him. Truce didn't turn around though. He was hoping that Scale would just stop trying to talk to him. He really didn't like the purple haired boy. Truce, found him reckless and loud…. And everybody else called Truce that as well. But he was better than that damn know it all.

"Truce!" He heard his name again, and pretended that the very boring tree in front of him was interesting. Yes, just look at the tree, and he'll give up trying to talk to yo-

"GOD DAMN IT TRUCE!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

"Geez, no need to yell," Scale replied. He has a smirk on his face. He knew that he had gotten under Truce's skin. How he loved to annoy his team mate.

"Will both of you idiots shut the fuck up," a younger girl's voice cut their argument off. Moon, was the leader of their "group." She was the adorable looking type, but her foul words, and short tempered nature totally cut the cute in half.

"Heidi should be coming back any damn second now, and I don't want her and the new recruits to walk into you morons arguing," she snarled at them. Scale, knew first hand that Moon could beat both of them senseless. But he was an idiot, and idiots do dumb things, such as what his about to do right now.

"Wait, let me get my bitch radar out," Scale pretended to grab something out of his pocket, he didn't actually grab anything, but he pretend he did.

"Look I'm going to find a bitch," he cackled, oh he was so dead. Scale knew he was going to be beat up too.

"Whats that radar? Oh, Moon is one of them? Silly radar, I didn't need you to tell me that," Scale said, smiling and pretending to put the "radar" back. He heard someone crack their knuckles, and he turned around nervously.

"Oh what's that fist? Punch him? Silly fist, I didn't need you to tell me that," and Scale saw her fist coming at him. He felt his nose getting crushed, and he landed on his bum. All good deeds cannot go unpunished. Not that this deed was good.

Truce watched them highly entertained. This often happened between them, but each time he found it funnier than the last. It was almost like Scale knew he was going to be beat up, yet he continued to make fun of Moon. Truce was smart enough to know to stay on the girl's good side. Something Scale didn't do, since he was on her shit list.

"You guys should really keep it down. Somebody other than me, might find you."

In an instant, Moon pulled herself away from the probably alive male. She glanced behind Heidi, her eyes meeting light brown ones.

Moon saw a girl around 13 huddling behind the professor. She was probably an Espeon shape shifter. The long purple hair, light eyes and tanned skin gave it away. Moon smiled slightly at her.

"Hi I'm Mo-" she stopped talking when the Espeon shape shifter hid herself behind Heidi. Moon blinked confused as of why she was scared, then she noticed her hands. They were covered in blood from beating Scale up.

"Oh no, I didn't kill him! Probably," she added under her breath. He "hopefully" wasn't dead.

"See you guys. Moon would hurt anyone unless there Scale," Heidi called out, turning her body toward the trees surrounding them. Truce sweat dropped at her. Had Professor finally lost it and was now talking to the trees? Maybe there was a tree shape shifter. No, insanity is the only idea at this point.

Truce was proven wrong when a girl emerged from the shadow of one of the trees, dragging a boy along with her. Moon gave them a look, she had not expected to see them emerge from those shadows. She hadn't even noticed them.

The girl was a pale thing indeed. Her short black hair, and that high light, gave Truce the idea that the girl was a umbreon shape shifter, and the red eyes confirmed it.

Scale sat himself up, his grin noticeable. He looked at the boy next to the red eyes girl. He didn't seem to strong. Nerdy, yes. What would Heidi do with a nerd? To him brawn was better than brain. Though Moon constantly told him that brain was better than brawn, but what did she know? She had brawn not brain.

Moon studied both figures carefully. She was one that was quick to judge. The black haired girl was stronger than she looked, though she probably didn't think of hiding in the shadows. That reward had to be given to the boy next to her. Thick glasses, squinted eyes, it made sense that the female was leading him around, he looked almost blind.

If her guess was correct, she would say that the boy was a Simipour shape shifter. The light blue hair really gave her that idea, though he could be anything.

"I mean all of you," Heidi sighed, she looked at the tree to her left. Moon rolled her eyes, sometimes patience isn't key. But, if that was what Heidi wanted, then Moon would do nothing unless asked. She held great respect for the scientist. But only because she had saved her life, Heidi had given meaning to her life. Moon had experienced someone caring her for, and she felt so safe.

It was silent for a second, before two more figures emerged from behind said tree. 'What the hell, are these guys, ninjas? Yea, defiantly ninjas,' Scale thought nodding his head, Scale was the smartest guy he knew. I mean, he just figured out that they were ninjas, he deserved bragging rights.

Truce watched the two step out of the shadows. He knew instantly that the girl was a Glaceon shape shifter. Heidi had taught them how do recognize different shape shifters, and if they were even shape shifters at all. The girl had long light blue hair that covered her eyes, the part where her hair covered her eyes really gave it away.

He liked the fact that he could tell what pokemon they were. It gave him this sense of power, he knew what to do to beat them, but they didn't know what type of pokemon shifter he was. So naturally he had the advantage.

Moon watched the male with her eyes narrowed. She knew for a fact that he was dangerous. Even with his "fluffy" body size, Moon knew to be wary of him. He was a munchlax, and she knew all to well that they weren't the lazy pokemon people said them to be. When they wanted to, they could tear down whole villages…. Ok, that's what she thought. She was almost certain that he was dangerous, in fact she thought he might turn on them and try to attack them. She never really liked munchlax's, and didn't plan on starting.

"Let's save the introductions for later," Heidi said, she glanced at her watch," we need to hurry back to base."

Base? They was a fucking base? Fear pressed her lips together. Why the hell didn't Heidi just take them to the base instead of stopping for these maggots? God, humans and their kind ways.

Lucky narrowed her eyes, and took Keen's hand in hers. "Keen, stay close, and don't lose my hand. We are getting close to _them_." She said quietly. What did she mean by them? Well, "them" or erasers, were failed pokemon experiments. They attacked all living pokemon until they stopped breathing, then that pokemon was supper for them. Oddly enough, they didn't attack humans, or their own kind. That was the reason no shifter turned into a pokemon, they feared that they would become prey.

Hope's eyes widened. Wait, would that mean that they would go by Erasers? She didn't want to walk by them, they were dangerous, they were called eraser for a reason. They erased your existence.

Heidi motioned for the group to come with them. She had a plan that couldn't fail, they could walk by without the Erasers attacking them for they were human. Or human enough. She wished that she was 100 % sure that they wouldn't get attacked, but she wasn't. Her pulse increased when she thought about them dyeing and her heart sped up. It was like someone was squeezing it.

A loud cackle l broke everyone out of their thoughts. Heads snapped toward the direction of the sound. Eraser. There he stood tall. The fur missing in some places, his eyes were dark, and his leps were pulled into what looked like a smile. Donut felt something run up his spine when he looked at the terrifying creature. His fight or flight senses kicked in, and he wanted to run so bad, but he didn't. Predators like to chase their prey, and he knew for a fact that he wouldn't be able to out run him, nobody could.

The eraser let out another cackle, his sharp, yellow teeth pulled back into an even bigger grin. Saliva ran off his lip, and onto the grass he stood on. Nobody moved, there was no sound.

The eraser started to slink away, they were almost safe, but someone had it in for them. With a loud squeak of fear, Hope turned into a pokemon. Light purple fur, a long tail that was split at the end, and a red gem on her forehead, she was most defiantly an Espeon.

Lucky didn't remember much after that. Everything was turned red, and fear had finally gnawed into her brain. She remembered Heidi pushing Hope away, she remembered blood going everywhere, and more erasers flocked over. She remembered Heidi reaching out to them, her eyes open, and she had her mouth opened, as if she was going to say something. No, she was mouthing go. Heidi stopped moving all together, Erasers eating at her face. Lucky felt something wet hit her cheek, and she wiped it off. She felt something rise into her mouth. Blood.

It felt as if a numbing pain had taken a hold of her. She had taken a step forward, and black dots had emerged in her vision, screams rocking her to sleep.

….

**Heyo Cherry Tomatoes, it's me Sky with an epic update of epicness. So, what do you think of Heidi now? What do you think of the characters? Did I get your personalities right? What do you think is going to happen? Should I involve romance later on in the chapter? Why am I asking all these questions? Because I can. Did I just answer my own question? Yes I di- Oh I did it again. Well, tell me what you think in the comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter!? Wow, Sky you have no life. No, dear reader, I broke my leg, so I can't play Basketball or some much of anything. Anyway, I would like to explain why the last chapter's ending was a bit rush. It was because Lucky was seeing it as flashes, before she fainted. Any who, onto the epic story of epicness~**

…

**Lucky**

Lucky felt a sharp pain on her left cheek, and then her right, she heard someone yelling at her, but she couldn't make out what the person was saying. There was a ringing in her ears that gave her a headache, she wanted to desperately open her eyes, but her body wasn't responding to anything.

**Hope And Faith**

Hope had no idea how long she had sat there in silence. She didn't want to talk though, the guilt was too great. She had stopped crying long ago, it was her fault. She was weak, she was scared. Why couldn't she have died instead of Heidi. She deserved to live, she had a purpose, Hope didn't, she was a weak shifter, a coward. It was all her fault.

"Damn it Moon! Don't slap her! She passed out from shock, bitch slapping her isn't going to work," Scale's strained voice reached Hope's ears, and more guilt bit at her. Scale, Truce and Moon had been the ones the most affected. She didn't understand why they didn't just kill her, she was the one responsible for their leader's death. No, they treated her like she was their sister, and brought her to their "home."

She didn't know if this was a home though. It wasn't like any house she had ever seen, all the houses she saw were located along other houses, but this one wasn't. It was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by large grassy plains. The house was small, but comfortable, though it wasn't big enough for all of them. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. Hope didn't see how they were all going to stay here without getting squished.

"Hope? Is anything worng," a voice behind her asked. Hope nearly wet herself, she hadn't seen anyone coming towards her.

"N-No Faith. Whatever gave you that idea," Hope replied trying to keep a cutesy act up in front of the silver haired girl, she hoped that Faith didn't see through her.

"Well, the fact that there is this dark aura around you, and you sitting in the corner of the house instead of with the rest of the group," Faith replied, she saw right through Hope, she knew a liar when she saw one.

"Y-You g-guys are so nice to me. I-it was my fault that Heidi died, i-if I wasn't such a coward maybe she would still be with us," Hope replied, she could no longer hold eye contact with Faith, instead she dropped her head, her eyes glued to the floor. How could Faith still like her? The silver haired girl blinked at her, but said nothing.

Hope glanced up at her, waiting to get yelled at, but that didn't happen. Instead, Faith said something that made the guilt in her stomach go away.

"But Heidi would have rather liked you to live than herself. She gave her life for us, and giving up now would only make her sacrifice worthless."

**Dusk, Donut And Fate**

Dusk munched on the bread, watching them with no clear interest. He looked at the messy dark brown haired boy, who was practically drooling over the piece of bread in his hand. He knew well enough that the boy wanted the bread, and was Dusk going to give it to him? Hell no. Now, he would taunt him with the bread? Of course.

Dusk held it out for him, waiting for him to reach out for it. Slowly, Donut reached out for the bread, only to have it ripped away from him. Donut let out a sigh, placing his face on to the table.

Dusk snickered, and finished off the bread.

"Nut, you do know that there is more bread in the kitchen right," a voice asked. Lazily, Donut turned to see Fate, another one of the residents in this house. Donut had to say, he really didn't like Dusk. I mean the damn kid always seemed to pull food from his ass like a magician. Donut couldn't do that, and if he could, he would never be sad again. Would that be counted as a super power? If it was Donut wanted some super powers.

Donut looked at the kitchen, and looked at the difference between him and the fridge…. You know he never liked long distance relationships.

**Fear, Quiet And Moon**

Silence. Awkward. Those were the only words that would explain the situation. Fear, nor Quiet said anything. Quiet, wasn't going to say anything, for he didn't talk. Fear on the other hand had a really big mouth. Some say it was bigger than her brain, but in Fear's opinion, they were the dumb ones. I mean she, Fear, was known for beating up people when they insult her, yet they had the guts to call her stupid? Yes, she was the dumb one.

"You don't talk much do you," Fear asked, breaking the deafening silence. It was quiet for a bit, and the white haired male didn't move.

Slowly he shook his hand, but stayed silent. That ticked her off. Didn't he know it was rude not to talk to a lady. Though Fear didn't count herself as a lady, just a person classified as a female.

Once again the room was silent. Usually, Fear wouldn't mind if it was silent, but this silence was killing her. When she was quiet, the room was usually filled with screams, but here, the silence left a odd ringing in her ears.

"QUIET! There you are," a way too excited voice squealed. The Glaceon shifter, watched in pure amusement, as the white haired boy was tackled to the ground. By who? Moon of course. Fear had seen how the orange haired girl fangirled over the boy, and either Quiet was too obvious to know the girl's ridiculous crush, or he didn't do anything about it.

"Moon? Weren't you just slapping the shit out of Lucky?" Fear asked, watching as Quiet ripped himself away from the girl's hug of death.

"Oh, well, Keen is watching her so I decided to come down here," Moon replied shrugging her shoulders. That was only half through though. Keen and Scale had been worried Lucky would wake up with bruises all over her face, so they kicked her out of the room, leaving Keen to watch over her. Though Moon really didn't know if Keen even saw the girl or not. He constantly squinted, and didn't seem like the one to have super strength under the tiny demeanor.

Then silenced filled the room, and no one said anything. The ringing in their ears were back, and Moon shifted from foot to foot. She cleared her throat, hoping that someone would start talking, no one did, and she got even more uncomfortable. This silence was literally killing her. She desperately wanted to say something smooth to impress Quiet.

"It's really quiet, like Quiet. Get it?"

Moon is such a smooth talker.

**Keen and Lucky**

Keen wanted to burst into tears right then, but he didn't want Lucky to wake up to him crying. If she did wake up. That worried Keen to the point where a nut had formed in his stomach, and he felt like he was going to be sick.

He wasn't even sure what had happened back in the forest. Lucky just saw the blood, and she stumbled, only to fall unconscious. Keen had tried to carry her, but ended up giving that job to Scale. So, Keen took the time to walk close to Lucky, feeling like that's what he should do. While they were walking, It hadn't came to mind that she might never wake up. A thick blanket of anxiety laid on him like a boulder at that though.

Lucky was the closest thing to a "friend" he had. Whenever he was down, Lucky would say something to cheer him up, all though, they weren't the kindest, or wisest words, it meant a lot to him that she was nice enough to care. Lucky had promised to protect him, and Keen had promised to do the same, and so far he was failing.

A groan interrupted his somewhat depressing thoughts. His head snapped to the side in a neck breaking way, and even he was surprised that he hadn't broken his neck.

"L- Lucky?" he asked timidly after swallowing thickly. He hesitantly reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it, only to have it squeezed back. He let out a very manly shriek and nearly threw Lucky's hand away, guess he didn't expect her to squeeze back.

"God, Keen I smell, I think I need a bath," Lucky said softly, starring at the ceiling.

"I'll show you the bathrooms then," the light blue haired boy replied, sniffing slightly.

Everything was going to alright now, he knew it.

**Truce and Scale**

"Scale don't, Heidi told us not to go in there," Truce rasped out. He knew his attempts would be in vain though. Scale didn't listen to reason, when he wanted to do something, all reason was thrown out the window with a 'fuck you.'

"Oh sorry, Heidi'll come back as a ghost and kill me. I shouldn't go in there," Scale snapped, sarcasm at its prime. Scale felt bad though, he knew that Heidi didn't want them going into her lab, but she was gone, and it didn't matter. He didn't care, no, he did care, a lot. He knew that he shouldn't, it was wrong, but maybe there was something in their important to them.

"Dude, I'm not kidd- damn gabite," Truce cussed under his breath, watching as Scale opened the wooden door. Scale eagerly walked inside, but Truce waited outside. But he desperately wanted to go and investigate with him. Though, it was like Moon taught him, curiosity killed the cat. And then it was like Scale had told him, 'and satisfaction brought it back.' You know, Scale is a smart guy, and with that Truce carefully creaked into the room.

"Truce, dude, you might wanna see this," the purple haired male said, in his hands were a bunch of different files, one of which caught his attention. It was a picture of him. Was that his file? Why did Heidi have it?

Scale continued to look through the papers, his eyebrows creased together like he was actually thinking for once in his life. "Look, it's Lucky." Truce looked at the paper, and sure enough, the red eyes girl's face was printed right there.

Truce, walked a bit farther into the room, he eyed the shelves, one catching his attention. They were six glass jars lined up, they all seemed to have a small, thing in it. It was about the size of his thumb, and was a greenish color, but that wasn't the strangest part. The strangest part was that all the jars were marked up with names. Their names.

"Hey Scale, I think this might be a little more important than those papers," Truce called out. He heard footsteps close in on him, and he motioned for Scale to look at it. He looked at the shelves his eyes widening in horror.

"She was fucking cloning us."

**DUN DUN DUH! Cliffy, anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry there will be a little romance, I just have to figure who should be paired up with who. Well, tell me what you think my cherry tomatoes ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess who's back? Justin Bieber, I'm kidding. Its yo gurl Sky!**

"M- Maybe we shouldn't touch them," Truce said, eyeing the things in the jar. He knew for a fact that Scale was deaf when it came to anything that he wasn't allowed to do, yet he still tried. People called him reckless, but I guess they hadn't met Scale if they thought that.

"Dude, this shit is cool, of course we have to touch it," Scale replied, his eyes glinted mischievously. His hand raised and he tried to touch a jar. Tried. Now, let me ask you a question. If you tried to touch something, and this annoying and extremely loud beeping sound suddenly occurred, what would you do? Well, Scale knew exactly what to do. Shit a break, and run, though he didn't get far because Truce grabbed him, stopping him completely.

"M- man, you have to look at that," the black haired male said to Scale. Truce looked like he was pissed all over himself, the most frightened being on earth was right there. Scale gulped down his fear, and turned around.

The fucking wall was opening, and there was a freaking robot.

Scale could feel every hair on his body stand up. A shudder ran down his spine, the thing was terrifying to say the least. It was like a giant rectangle, well that was its body. The head was a smaller rectangle, and its arms were long, and the hands spun around.

"Well fuck me sideways," Truce breathed out.

Walking down the stairs, you never expect fire to just come at you. Well, Lucky didn't think that either, and while she was walking down the stairs, she almost turned into Umbreon barbeque. Keen did as well, but Lucky pulled him back before the fire hit him.

At first she thought that one of the morons had lit the kitchen on fire, not a giant robot lighting everything on fire. Though it was her second guess.

Fear moved away from the fire once again. "Damn, why did I have to be a Glaceon," she hissed, rolling again to avoid being hit by the burning heat. Even in her pokemon form, Fear couldn't do a damn thing. It was like the world as against her, of all things they could have chosen, fire just had to be one of them.

She saw a dark pulse hit it, and turned around. Quiet, who was currently an absol, nodded at her as a your welcome. Fear looked back at the robot, who hadn't been sent flying backwards, no far from it actually, it was only sent back a few feet. The robot didn't move for a few seconds, giving Fear and Quiet enough time to get the hell out of there.

"Fear, Quiet are you ok," came a quiet voice behind them. A espeon stood there, looking at them worriedly. She didn't seem to have taken any damage, but looked freaked out beyond belief. I mean, the whole house was on fire, and they had to escape, now.

Hope, had been with Faith when the robot attacked. Faith had darted off another way, leaving Hope by herself. She had managed to dart under it, and run away. She just hoped that Faith would be ok on her own.

"We have to get out," the glaceon growled out. Her dark eyes darted from Quiet to Hope, seeing if one of them disagreed. Quiet simply nodded his head, he knew that, that was the only way to live. Hope, on the other hand, didn't like that idea.

"F- Fear! We can't! What about the others? Their still in here," Hope squeaked, her eyes widened in pure terror at the thought of her friends being burnt alive. She had seen so many deaths, but this would be too much for her to handle. She would lose it if one of them died in here.

"Yea, well if their smart they'll get out," Fear growled back. She brushed past the espeon, and without a second thought, broke down the door. She carefully stepped over the shards of wood, before getting out.

Quiet nudged Hope gently with his nose, motioning for the door. Hope looked at him with tears making there way up to her eyes, from the smoke and because of the thought of death.

"Lets go," she whispered, and the dou quickly left through the door. Hope took a glance back, she would of prayed, but, that would have done no use at all. Only time would tell.

Faith took a step away from the robot, darting off in another direction. Her silver fur was coated in ash, and she felt her lungs tightening, she smoke strangling her. This was bad, and she knew it.

Faith wanted to collapse out of pure exhaustion, but she knew if she did, she would never get back up again. Anxiety melted in her stomach, and the fear of death flu around her mind, like she was doing right now. Faith darted around the room, not knowing what else to do. Had the others made it out? She hoped so, for she knew that she wouldn't.

Donut coughed again, trying to see through the tears that had formed in his eyes. If he died now, it would be his fault. Donut had went back in, in search of Faith. Yet there was no sign of her, which meant she was died, or had made it out, and him coming in here was a waste of time. No, it would be a waste of time, destiny had asked him to go after the shiny eevee, and he obliged. So if he were to die here, then so be it.

He wanted to call out her name, but feared the smoke would infiltrate his lungs. Even with his hand covering his nose, and mouth, the gas still came through. His throat felt like it was on fire, and his lungs were being squeezed to death. This was worth all the experiments combined. Probably not, but that's what he thought.

"Donut," a shriek was heard to his left, and immediately, he looked the way. There she stood in all her ashy glory. Faith's silver fur looked black, except for the wet fur that dripped by her eyes. She looked like a mess, but Donut didn't look like a million bucks himself.

The small pokemon rushed up to him, clearly happy to see him. He reached down the grab her, and quickly picked her up. He was still in human form, as him being a pokemon wouldn't help much.

The wall beside them was hit with a burning heat that ripped Donut's jacket sleeve, and he almost dropped Faith. Damn, the robot was here.

Dropping Faith, the male quickly turned into a pokemon, a munchlax to be exact.

"Faith, were going to have to use force," Nut said, looking at the eevee, who nodded at him. He would have taken a deep breath, but that wouldn't help his lungs, so he got ready to fight.

Faith was the first to attack, the shadow ball hitting the robot, though it didn't do anything. Donut knew that physical attacks wouldn't help, and he panicked slightly. He had to keep focused though, straying away from the battle at hand would result in death, something he couldn't afford right now.

A heavy wind kicked up. Whirlwind, would keep it back, while they ran away. Grabbing Faith's tail, Donut ran as fast as possible, which was fairly slow, considering that he was a munchlax. Faith ran with him, trying to keep herself a bit behind him, in her panic she had no clue where she was going.

Nobody knows where there going in life though.

**I know its short, but be happy I updated. Ok, some of the people that have submitted a oc haven't commented yet, so I have no clue if you read it. And if you haven't, well, that just means I have one more oc I can kill off. **


End file.
